


The Supernatural Wives Club

by supernaturalfragalistic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Sickfic, There are way more characters I don't know exactly who yet though, sneezefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalfragalistic/pseuds/supernaturalfragalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's VegasCon and the boys were allowed to bring their wives with them! Unfortunately, they begin to show signs of getting sick, and both the wives, and the boys themselves have to keep it a secret from one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day before.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually been to a Con before. Please excuse my lack of knowledge. This fic is also on http://www.sneezefetishforum.org/index.php?showtopic=62952  
> This is also my first RPF fic, and this is how I imagine their relationships with eachother.

It was a day before the cast of "Supernatural" were to go to VegasCon. Usually, the wives of the cast weren't allowed to come to Conventions, but Jensen and Jared had pulled some strings and their wives Daneel and Genevieve were to go. The children, unfortunately, had to stay behind, but they had gotten a sitter. The same sitter, in fact.

"I sure hope Spence'll be alright with them," Gen wondered aloud as she packed with Jared, clothes along their bed haphazardously. Jared paused what he was doing and went over to his wife, putting his arms around her from behind. Being freakishly tall, he had to bend a hell of a lot as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"They'll be fine. After all, they are the children of some very amazing people," he mused. Genevieve laughed and turned to face her husband.

"I'm not worried about them, Jared," she said. "And the fact that they are our children-our including Jensen and Daneel-is the precise reason I am worried for Spencer." Jared feigned hurt and Gen laughed as she continued. "If he was smart, he would never offer to babysit again."

"Wow! I see how it is, Gen." Jared made a big show of spinning around and stomping to where his suitcase and clothes were. Genevieve gasped and ran to him, wrapping her arms around her giant husband.

"I was kidding! Our children are perfect angels, and of course, so are you!" She got to her tip-toes and kissed him, he smiled into it.

"Babe, we've got to get packing. Our flight's at 3 am. And we've got to go by Jensen's to pick him up."

Gen reluctantly let go of Jared and went to her suitcase. "I am so not looking forward to waking up that early."

Jared huffed a laugh, his shoulder-length locks swishing back with his head as he did so. "Well, you can sleep on me in the plane."

She giggled. "As long as you behave yourself."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the Ackles household, Jensen and his wife Daneel had already finished packing. It, of course, had been Daneel's idea, as Jensen would have waited until the last minute. Jensen was fixing dinner for them, as Daneel took a last look around for things their suitcases might be missing.

"Soup's on!" Jensen called when he had finished, causing a ruffled Daneel to hastily trot into the kitchen, a stern look on her face. Jensen's smile dissipated quickly as he saw his wife's arms cross. "What...?" he ventured cautiously.

"Justice Jay is asleep, Jensen. Keep your voice down." She deadpanned. Jensen paled.

"Oh no, I forgot. Did I wake her? I'm so sorry Dan." When it came to little JJ, Jensen was a nervous wreck. She was their first child, and Jensen didn't want to do anything against her.

Daneel's face softened and she walked up to her husband. She softly rubbed his arms. Though he wasn't very tall, Daneel still had to look up at him. She kissed him and smiled gently. "Of course you didn't wake her, Sweetheart. It's alright. She shares your gift of sleeping like a rock." He chuckled and kissed her deeply. She pushed him back after a while. "What about dinner?" she asked.

Jensen looked to the dinner spread out on the island in the kitchen. "We can get something in the airport. It's too late to eat anyway." He turned back to his wife and began kissing her again.

The night ended very late in the bedroom, and thank God JJ slept at the other end of the hall.

 

TBC...


	2. Day of Flight

At precisely 1:30 am, Jensen and Danneel were packed and ready. All that was left to do was layer up for the crisp November morning. Jensen was holding still as his wife straightened the scarf she had tied around his neck. His eyes held nothing but love for her, though he secretly thought that the attention to detail was close to pointless, as they were going to get into the heated car as soon as they left the house. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she stopped what she was doing to kiss him back.

"Dan, we don't have that much time. We've got to go," he said gently. She blushed and backed up.

"Oh yeah. Well, just making sure you're comfortable," she said. Jensen kissed her again and they left the house, leaving JJ to sleep before the babysitter got there with the Padalecki children.

When they got outside, Danneel made it quickly to the car, taking heed of Jensen's reminder. Halfway to the car, however, Jensen, who was carrying almost all of the luggage as usual(he was a very chivalrous gentleman, who would carry half the world if it would take the weight off of his wife), had to stop for a moment. He coughed twice into his shoulder lightly, praying that the small movements wouldn't cause the self-acquired mountain to topple to the ground. Danneel, mid-sentence at the time, turned around, wondering what had happened to her husband. Once she saw him stopped with his head over his shoulder, she moved toward him.

"Jen? Sweetheart is everything alright?" Her voice was filled with concern as she took several more steps forward, stopping only when Jensen's hand went up.

He started toward the car again. "I'm fine, Honey. Don't worry." He placed the suitcases on the ground and got in the car after his wife, letting the chauffer put the bags into the trunk. Danneel placed a hand on his thigh and looked him straight in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes warranted no dishonesty. Jensen took her hand in his and returned the stare.

"Yes, of course. The heat's on in the house, so my lungs have to get used to the chill outside, that's all." He smiled. Danneel nodded and smiled, clearing her own throat at the tingle that resided there.

As the tires of the SUV met the asphalt of the highway, Danneel started looking out the window. "I hope they're ready," she said.

Jensen shook his head and chuckled lightly. He didn't want to alarm his wife, but he knew, after ten years with Jared, that he was probably still sleeping, and he also knew that Genevieve was probably having an aneurysm trying to get him up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jared, we've got to go! It's 1:45 and Jensen and Danneel will be here any minute!" Genevieve tried to keep her voice calm and quiet, but when your husband slept as deeply as Jared Padalecki did, patience tended to run thin quickly. After a while, she gave up and made her way to the boys' room to read them a story, as they were awake, waiting to say goodbye to their parents.

It was 1:52 when Jared finally woke up. He remembers hearing his wife speak to him earlier, but he had thought it was a dream. He sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes like a child. 

"Gen?" he called, voice cracking and gravelly from sleep.

Though he was quiet, Genevieve heard him from where she was reading 'The Princess and the Frog' to Thomas and Shepard. An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, and before she knew it she was in the hallway, practically running to the bedroom, a flush in her cheeks. She slowed to a smooth strut as she neared the door, and kept that gait as she leaned over her husband and kissed him softly and deep.

"You know I love your sleepy voice," she whispered against his ear, voice husky. Jared smiled, hoping that would get him off the hook for 'sleeping late.'

"I love you too," he said.

Genevive leaned in for another kiss but halted a second before she would reach his lips. A beep sounded outside. She bolted upright and pulled him up with her. He sighed as he noticed her posture was tight as a board. Gen was frantically looking around the room, brain moving a mile a minute, lips moving ever faster as she soundlessly rounded off lists of what they needed, what they'd packed, and what they might have forgotten.

Jared wrapped his arms around her torso from behind, his voice soothing, trying to calm her down. "Genevieve, shh, we haven't forgotten anything, and even if we did, Jensen and Danneel are our best friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind waiting an extra minute." Her body visibly relaxed against him, allowing him to let go of the breath he hadn't known he had been holding in.

"Alright, okay, sorry," she replied. "We do have to go though."

Jared grabbed his suitcase as she grabbed hers. They took turns hugging and saying goodbye to the boys and got to the foyer. Jared held open the door but pulled Gen close for another kiss.

"I'm glad I could get you to calm down," he said softly, "your pacing was making me dizzy." His smile faded as she looked up at him, furrowed brow and worried eyes. He scoffed. "Babe, I'm fine." Her face stayed the way it was. "Really, truly, I'm fine!" He kissed her quickly again and held the door for her as she made her way to the SUV.

The chauffer was already at the trunk, waiting for the Padalecki's luggage. Jared sat in the front, since his legs were the longest, leaving Jensen on his own with the wives. Danneel and Genevieve were all high voices and laughter, causing Jensen's head to pound. He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. He was pleased with the results, however, not because the girls had lowered their volume any, if anything they'd gotten louder, but because no one seemed to notice his plight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The airport was pretty smooth, it was too early for many planes to be in the air, and not many people were in the airport. Most of the raging fangirls, boys, women, and men had gotten to Vegas in the days prior to that day, just to make sure they had a room to stay in during the week.

Most celebrities chartered their own private jets to get to these things, but being the down-to-earth Texans they were, Jensen and Jared refused to ride anything but coach, though sometimes they road first class if Jared was uncomfortable with the leg room.

Jensen and Danneel had planned to sit together, and Jared and Genevieve had planned to do the same. Unfortunately, something had come up.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Ackles?" a flight attendant with a radiant smile muttered. "There's been a mistake, you're supposed to be sitting with Mrs. Padalecki, and Mrs. Ackles is to sit with MR. Padalecki. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience."

"Oh, no, no inconvenience at all! Genevieve is like family to me!" Both couples moved their seats, perfectly fine with the arrangement. They were at the front of the plane and the seats were two by two, which added to the perfection, since Jensen had been trying to hold in a sneeze since security. He had been afraid that if he had let the sneeze go, he would have gotten jumped by TSA for suspicious activity or something. If he had been sitting next to Danneel, she would have made it entirely too dramatic and demand for the plane to make and emergency landing.

"hehh..." he began softly, fortunately being unnoticed by Genevieve, "heckutCHHH." It was barely audible, being stifled by his thumb and index finger.

Gen looked to Jensen and over to Danneel, wondering whether to bring it up. Instead, she nudged him with her elbow gently and didn't look up from her book as she said, "God bless you."


	3. The flight

As the flight wore on, Jared started feeling a tingle in his nose. He was having an enlightening conversation with Danneel when it started.

"So, you think the chicken came first just because it has to lay the eggs?" he asked her, absently rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"Of course!" she replied, as if it was completely the absolute truth and she should get a Nobel Prize.

"Well, wouldn't that chicken have to be b-born fir-first?" He tried to keep his incredulous eyebrows and composure, but his breath had hitched. Luckily, Dan was too into proving her point to notice.

"Well...yes but then who would be there to lay-" She gasped in surprise as Jared snapped forward with a soft but apparently abrupt sneeze.

"Hetchuu! I'm so sorry, excuse me," he pleaded.

"Bless you, and it's absolutely fine. Anyway, as I was saying, there would have needed to be a chicken in order for an egg to be hatched." She was completely satisfied with what she said. Jared nodded distantly and tried hard to stifle the next sneeze.

"Achnt!"

"Bless you," she said, but it lacked feeling, as she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for the debate to either continue or for him to concede.

"Okay, okay, you win. The chicken- heputsnch! came before the egg." Jared rubbed his nose and rolled his eyes and the bright triumph that enveloped Danneel as she proceeded to dance in victory. Jared gently leaned his head against the window in silence, waiting for the boasting to stop. He must have started to drift off, because soon there was a soft hand on his, lightly shaking.

"Jared?" Danneel was whispering, trying to avoid her husband or his wife's attention. She knew as well as anyone that they both would worry themselves to death over him, as she and Jared would about Jensen. Jared opened his eyes quickly and sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" She handed him a tissue and gestured to his running nose. Jared wiped his nose and blew softly, narrowly avoiding Jensen's look of confusion in their general direction.

"Yes, of course, just tired." Danneel kept his stare. "It's also dusty in here I guess. I'm fine." Jared smiled. Dan nodded, pacified.

"You should sleep, then. I-" She yawned, "I'll probably be passing out soon as well."

Jared leaned his head on the window again, not surprised by the weight of Danneel's head on his arm soon after. They were both asleep within minutes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile...

"Jensen, I'm just saying, you should have tried to crack your voice when you two were with Pestilence," Genevieve said. 

"Gen, how many times do Jared and I need to tell you that we are not Sam and Dean!" His voice was serious, but the smile in his eyes suggested otherwise. Genevieve laughed.

"Okay, okay. And maybe you should have tried not to sound like an 80 year old man?" That earned her an affectionate shove.

"Hey! You know, when you act out dying of bronchitis or something, you tell me how nice you s-" His sentence was interrupted by an explosive sneeze. "Heckutchuu!"

Genevieve laughed. "Yes! You should have done that!" That earned her a glare from Jensen. She got a tad more serious as she gave him a tissue. "God bless you, Jen."

"Hetchut!" The sneeze was caught and stifled successfully in the tissue. "Thanks, Gen." He smiled slightly.

Her eyebrows furrowed, but Jensen waved it away. "It's just a little dusty. I'm alright, thank you though."

"If you say so. As long as you don't get worse, I won't tell Danneel." She suggested.

"Thank you so much. And I won't get worse, don't worry."

"If you say so. As I was saying, you guys should have at least tried not to be so cliché. And Lord knows you have ridiculously incredible voice cracks..."

She kept talking, but somewhere in the rows in front of them, a sneeze that sounded remarkably like Jared's reached Jensen's ears. He looked up to see if it was in fact Jared. Seeing nothing of the sort, Jensen turned his attention back to Genevieve.

"...Pestilence was just a 'good' episode, but Misha should have had Cas sound sicker." She could tell his attention was no longer with her. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up." She laughed. 

"No no it's fine, just...." He wanted to say that he was worried about Jared, but she promised not to tell Danneel he had sneezed, so if that sneeze was Jared, he owed it to him, as his 'brother,' to keep his concern secret.

"Just what?" Genevieve pried. Jensen had to have an excuse. He didn't want to use illness, as that would be admitting to it. He was too much like Dean Winchester to do that. He didn't have a clue what to say.

Shaking his head, he said, "Nothing, it's nothing." It was Gen's turn to shake her head.

"No...no...Jensen what's up?"

Jensen laughed. She is such a mother, he thought to himself. He rubbed his head absently. The action did not go unnoticed by Genevieve.

"Tired or headache?" she asked. Jensen was thankful to have the idea.

"Tired," he admitted. He thanked God for the yawn that came to him with Holy timing.

"Get some sleep then," she coaxed. Her voice was very soothing, and it was then that Jensen knew how her children were so well behaved and how Jared did everything she told him. Jensen yawned again and nodded, putting his head on the window and falling asleep.

Genevieve, the super mom and wife that she was, waited until Jensen was deeply sleeping and seeing that Jared and Danneel were out cold before she fell asleep.


	4. The flight

Both couples slept the entire way to Las Vegas, Nevada. Genevieve was the first to wake up when they began touching down. She stretched and grunted involuntarily, causing Jensen to stir but not wake up. She looked at him, thinking about waking him up, but thought better of it.

"Hetchu!" Jensen let out a soft sneeze in his sleep. Genevieve placed a hand to his head, relieved when she realizes his temperature is normal, at least for now. She looked up to where Danneel was, thinking about telling her. She nearly got up and woke her when Jensen let another soft sneeze go into his chest. Genevieve sighed.

Danneel was the second to wake, three rows in front of them. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked to Jared, who was snoring, but not loud enough to be a nuisance. She furrowed her brow and put the back of her hand to his forehead. It wasn't warm enough to have a fever, but she was still worried. She was starting to regret her secrecy from Genevieve.

Jared was the third to wake up. Immediately after opening his eyes, he was blasted with a terrible pain in his head. Before he knew what he was doing, he put his hand to his forehead and squeezed between his eyebrows. That got a hand on the thigh by Danneel.

"Jared?" Danneel's head was down but facing him, trying to get a better look at his face. "Should I get Genevieve?" Her face was as worried as her voice. She was surprised, but at the same time not, that he shook his head.

"Do you have any Tylenol on you?" He asked quietly. He praised God that she went through her purse and got some out, handing him 3. "Thanks so much, Dan." Soon after, he snapped forward with a stifled sneeze.

"Hetchitu!" He looked to Danneel and smiled. He took the offered tissue and wiped his nose. "Thanks."

Jared turned around in his seat to find Jensen, as he usually does when they aren't sitting together, just to make sure he was there and to reassure himself that everything was okay. If Jensen was there, then obviously everything is and would be alright. That's what Jensen meant to Jared. When Jared looked back, however, he saw that Jensen was still asleep. He looked to Danneel, seeing if she saw what he was seeing. Fortunately, she had started reading a magazine.

"Gen, babe," he called to his wife, who looked over. She wanted to ask if he was okay, as she saw his pink nose and the look in his eyes he gets after a headache, but she didn't want him to think she was worrying too much.

"Yes?" she replied. Jared nodded toward Jensen.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

That sure put Genevieve in a tough position. She was sure Jensen wouldn't like Jared worrying over him. But she knew how close they were, and how they would die for each other, and how they truly were each other's brothers, Jared as the younger, needing Jensen, as the older brother, to steady him. At one point, that had caused some envy in Genevieve, but she realized that she was his foundation, and Jensen was his crutch. She didn't want to lie to her husband, especially about Jensen, but she had promised.

"Yes, of course, Love. He's just tired. I kind of kept him up with all my talking about the kids." She forced a laugh. It must have pacified Jared, who nodded and sat back.

The plane landed and parked at the gate. Genevieve shook Jensen gently. "Jensen, wake up Sweetie." She chuckled at her word choice. 'Sweetie' was the name she called her children. She shook him again. "Jensen we landed." Jensen woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired, as was made evident by his puffy eyes and small pout. Genevieve smiled with sympathy. She rubbed his back. "We landed, Jen," she repeated.

He nodded. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up." He smiled. Gen laughed. Jensen stood up and stretched, cracking his back and groaning as he twisted side to side. Genevieve did much of the same, bending backward to crack her back.

As they were doing that, Jared and Danneel were getting their things from the overhead compartment. Danneel was awkwardly standing there, not tall enough to get her belongings. Jared was up and waiting for the doors to open when he noticed.

"Dan? You want me to get your stuff?" he asked, the amused smile on his face barely holding back the laughter. She blushed with embarrassment and nodded.

"Please?"

"Of course, Dan. You're family." He smiled and easily brought Danneel's stuff down from the compartment.

"Thanks Jared."

Jared tried not to move much as he squeezed his index finger and thumb around his nose and stifled four sneezes. "Hechu! Huptch! Chuu! Hachawh!" The last sneeze was a little louder, but not loud enough for anyone but Danneel to hear. Danneel put her hand on his back to steady him. Her face was all she needed. It held all her concern.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. Really, Danneel. I'm fine." Jared smiled. He could see how Danneel was seriously thinking about telling Genevieve. "Dan...I really am fine. Just a passing thing. I'll be fine out of the plane."

"Are you sure...?" Her voice was naturally quiet, like the majority of her personality, but now it was even quieter.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please relax, the other two are going to get suspicious." He let her go before him as they filed out of the cabin. Jensen did the same for Genevieve. The couples met up as they made their way to the baggage claim.

Jensen linked arms with his wife, and Jared took his wife's hand in his. 

"Is he alright?" Jensen asked Danneel, nodding to Jared and Genevieve, who were a few feet in front of them.

Danneel froze for a split second, going through the different scenarios in her head. If she was to tell Jensen what she really thought: that Jared might be semi-okay now, but he won't be soon, especially with the exertion he will need to put himself through during the next week; but that would lead to Jensen not paying attention to anything but tending to and worrying about Jared. If she chose to say the opposite: that Jared was completely fine and that thinking he wasn't was preposterous; he would be looking for something to assure him of the opposite. But Danneel knew Jensen needed to focus, so she went the safe route.

"Yeah, of course, Jen." Jensen's eyes narrowed. Danneel looked in his eyes and rubbed his arm. "He's fine, Jensen. He has no reason to be otherwise." As usual, his wife's voice and certainty, though quiet, was calm and brought him solace and peace. He nodded. 

"Okay, thanks."

"Of course. I love you." She kissed his cheek while walking. He smiled, took her hand in his, and kissed it before returning their arms into the linked positions.

Danneel took a deep breath. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Limo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been having serious writer's block and I've been busy. And sorry for the shortness. I will update again soon.

Out of the airport, the Ackles' and the Padalecki's sat on their respective sides of the long white Hummer Limo. Danneel was holding Jensen's hand in her lap, and Jared was holding Genevieve's hand in his.

 

"Well, everyone ready for VegasCon?" Genevieve said, her voice too enthusiastic for 7 am without much sleep. A loud groan came from Jared and Jensen, followed by giggles from the wives.

 

"Come on, boys. Get excited there's gonna be-" Danneel was interrupted by her growling husband.

 

"Screaming girls and guys who are obsessed with us and the stupid show-" Jensen was joined by Jared.

 

"And spend insane amounts of money to take one picture with us for no reason since it's not like-"

 

"Woah, woah, stop. Both of you." Genevieve's voice was stern.

 

"Yeah, I get that you're tired, but you don't have to bash yourselves, or the fans that adore you. I know for a fact that you two and your show has gotten a lot of people through a lot of things," Danneel said, voice soft, hand massaging Jensen's.

 

"I agree. Sleep if you'd like, but don't-"

 

"Genevieve, I heard Da- hnxt!" Jensen stifled as Jared exploded.

 

"Hetchuhu!"

 

The sneezes startled both wives, who looked concerned at their counterparts before looking at the other woman's husband and looking to each other, guilt in their eyes. They both blessed their husbands and helped them make excuses for themselves.

 

"Thank you, and I'm fine. Just dust-" Jared began.

 

"Yeah me too-" Jensen followed.

 

"I remember when we were trying to clean out the basement-" Genevieve started.

 

"Yes, us too, Jensen sneezed a lot. Allergy to dust-" Danneel was interrupted by Genevieve saying the same thing.

 

"The doctor said it was an allergy to dust-"

 

The window to the front seat opened as the driver interrupted them all. "Excuse me, shall I open the windows?" The couples both stopped talking, the air awkward. 

 

"Uh," Jensen started, "sure, thanks Thymm."

 

The giggling started with Danneel, who was laughing at the petty excuses they had all started. Of course, she didn't tell anyone why she was laughing. She didn't have to. Soon enough, Genevieve giggled too, followed nervously by Jared, and finally Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, "Thymm" is pronounced: "Tim"


	6. Getting to the Convention Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! There has been a lot going in my life and I haven't had time to update!

The ride from the airport to the convention center was long. The limo was filled with discreet sniffles and tense silence. The boys were on a downward spiral, and their wives didn't want to admit it. 

 

Jared was going down fast. He had started rubbing his forehead with his knuckles, reminding Genevieve a lot of Sam Winchester during his psychic episodes or the Trials. Her eyebrows furrowed involuntarily, but she forced them up almost immediately so no one could see her concern. If she had noticed Jared wasn't feeling well, then Jensen most definitely did, and he had probably noticed ten minutes beforehand; if he noticed, then he was worried, and that didn't seem like such a good thing, since Jensen didn't look well himself. 

 

Jensen's hill was less steep. As the figurative 'older brother' during his tenure of Dean Winchester, and knowing Jared for 10 years, he had learned to always focus on others (Jared) before himself; that others (Jared) were his number one priority. He couldn't be sick because Jared was obviously coming down with something himself, and Jensen had to be there for him no matter what. He couldn't focus on how his head pounded against his eyes, or how his sinuses were beating along with his heart. He had to focus on how to care for Jared, and how to get Cliff to take it easy on him. 

 

With his 30th sniffle in 5 minutes, Jensen almost groaned. He knew it was stupid to only focus on Jared, and he had to admit, he at least felt a little bit sick. He didn't want to do much during this weekend either, but he couldn't let Danneel or Jared or Genevieve know that. 

 

Thymm stopped the limo at the main entrance of the convention center. The four guests in the back all groaned simultaneously at seeing Cliff, the Supernatural convention coordinator, flailing his hands up and down in greeting. Thymm got out of the car, going to open the door for the actors, but Cliff beat him to it. 

 

"Hey, cool it, Thymm, my man, I've got it!" He was way too enthusiastic for even the girls to deal with. They rolled their eyes. Genevieve was the first to take Cliff's outstretched hand. He bowed dramatically and kissed her hand, leading her out of the car to pick her up and swing her around. "Hey Gennie! How are you this fine morning?" Cliff always acted outrageous to the girls, but mostly Genevieve, as he had had a crush on her in the beginning of her appearances on Supernatural, before her and Jared got married. Secretly, he still had a crush on her, but he was a good person and stuck to teasing her. He liked to irk Jared, so he kept acting like she was the queen of Sheba. Jared was too tired to think much of it, though Cliff did get a red-rimmed glare from him. 

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine, now put me down!" she laughed out. He put her down and kissed her cheek, sending a scandalous wink her way. Next was Daneel.

 

He took her hand as well, but simply got her out of the car and kissed her cheek modestly. 

Honestly, Cliff was more afraid of Jensen than Jared. Even though Jared was 6' 4" and muscular as all Hell, Jensen had the dangerous glares and rumbling voice; and unlike Jared, Jensen usually went through with his threats. 

 

"Daneel," Cliff greeted her collegically. She smiled softly.

 

"Cliff," she returned. The boys looked at each other, a hint of a smile on their faces. 

 

"Jensen," Jensen introduced his presence.

 

"Jared," Jared echoed. Their voices lacked their usual humour and enthusiasm, which didn't go unnoticed by Cliff. He walked up to them, as they had gotten out of the car with no help from him. 

 

"Come on, guys, lighten up," he tried. That earned him two perfectly fashioned bitch faces from both Jensen and Jared.

 

"Fuck off, Cliff," they said. The girls stepped in then.

 

"Hey, hey! Guys!" Genevieve called to them. Daneel went right for the middle of the three boys. 

 

"Calm down, both of you. Cliff's just trying to be funny," she soothed. Jensen visibly deflated immediately, while Jared needed an extra look from Genevieve to let his angered face loosen. The girls smiled and took their husbands' hands. Cliff led them into the automatic doors of the convention center as Thymm closed the limo door and drove toward the hotel they would be staying at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not a lot of sneezing, but there will be more in future parts


End file.
